


After we fell

by MihaT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chiyoh Protects Hannibal, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Will In Chains, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT
Summary: "If you love me, you'd stop." Or not...**********Will woke up in a room.There were trees behind its window and air around smelled like an old wooden cabin. He was tied to his bed, also weak from all the injuries which the Dragon and the fall have caused him.He couldn't leave.And he couldn't find out how's Hannibal.The worst thing was that he couldn't decide if he wished Hannibal the worst or the best - and whenever there could be some future for them together....And then, one night he decided to change it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my primary language and I have no beta - sorry for all the mistakes :-D If you tell me what and where, I'll correct it ;-)

They were closed in a cabin in the middle of woods for weeks. Will didn't even remember how they had gotten there. Or where they were. He simply had thought they were dead - and then had found out they weren't. During the first week, he was depressed. He wanted to be dead for real, he had relied on it. That last murder and suicide attempt, which followed, was supposed to be his redemption... But it obviously wasn't meant to be. Seemingly, there was only one way out of this hell - acceptance; which Will couldn't accept.

Yet.

It was obvious that Hannibal survived as well. Otherwise, Chiyoh wouldn't come back every single day to check his wounds, feed him and clean his provisional toilet. Occasionally, she brought water and soap so Will could clean up himself. He was tied to his bed the whole time. Sure, he could move around it, but only within a few steps. That actually didn't matter because during the first week he had to fight unexpected pain only to stand up to pee...

Chiyoh never talked with him, didn't even answer any questions. Her touches weren't kind, just pragmatic. Will accepted her help as he accepted the fact he was still alive - with a bitter taste of inevitability. After the first week, he stopped asking what happened. And slowly, as his body was healing, his mind did the same. Kind of. His depression led him to memories and memories brought him thoughts. In the end, there was nothing other to do than thinking about the past - and the future.

Hannibal probably slept in a room close to Will's, some nights he heard one or two loud moans. Will was sure it's him. His nemesis, his dark half, his... Lover? That was so strange word to describe him. But Will couldn't deny obvious facts. Despite Hannibal did never ever tell him- He never expressed love directly to Will. Not without stupid metaphors and allegories. He never told him these three simple words: _I love you_.

Neither did Will.

It happened only once - in Will's dream. Dreams and hallucinations... These strange windows into one's soul had betrayed Will before he was able to even accept the possibility of this kind of feelings toward another man. Now he knew there was no way back for either of them. But what did it mean for his future? And why weren't they able to tell each other honestly what they felt?

What if one word could change everything... Will's mind kept recreating scenes from their shared past, imagining what could have happened but what never became in this world. The dinner where Hannibal had served the lamb before he had killed Abigail and run away to Europe... If Will had accepted his own feelings instead of trying to beat them, everything might end differently. He should have left with them that night. If Hannibal had told him the words, Will might have left with them as well. But that was a lie. He hadn't been prepared yet.

And now?

Two weeks passed and Hannibal didn't even come to look at him. Will was still tied and Chiyoh said nothing as always when he asked about the other man. His injured shoulder felt better but he still wasn't healthy enough to break the ties. After one of his poor tries, Chiyoh didn't bring any food and didn't clean his toilet for two days. The third day evening she finally spoke to him. She said that next time it would be a week.

Will believed her.

Most of the days he had no idea if Chiyoh was or was not in the cabin. Occasionally he could hear some noises - maybe they came from her or maybe from Hannibal. Will asked himself many times why Hannibal had not visited him yet. Then he remembered what had happened on the cliff. They had almost died and it was Will's fault. Maybe Hannibal couldn't get over it that easily this time. And maybe he was injured more than Will had expected, unable to leave his bed...

The whole next week Will's thoughts strictly concentrated on Hannibal. Was it good or bad that they were separated? Was it good or bad that they both survived? And what would Will do if there were no chains on his limbs?

His mind should be clearer after almost a month without Hannibal's influence. But the bond they had formed on the cliff didn't leave him. Maybe it was time to finally surrender...

 

Will woke up in the middle of night and knew. He needed to see Hannibal right at the moment and do what had to be done. As soon as possible because otherwise, he might lose his resolve. Then everything would fade into the terrible and beautiful dance of murderous games as it had been before. Will refused to allow it again; despite its undeniable appeal. He decided that this day will be the clean cut behind their past which both of them needed so much. The true beginning of a new life. Hopefully a better life, at least for him.

Without hesitation, Will grabbed one of the cold chains that tied him to the bed. He clutched it with both hands, used the weight of his entire body. All his wounds were burning with pain and it took an eternity... But then, finally, something cracked. Will stopped to take a look at the situation. Chains were all right but he broke the bed.

Well, why not.

Will was sure that whoever shared the cabin with him had to hear that noise. He sat down for a while, waited, but no one came to fight him. That meant Chiyoh wasn't home, _good_. Will extricated chains from the broken bed skeleton and left the room promptly. It felt really strange to be finally out of his prison. Just now he realized how he missed the "fresh air". He deeply breathed in and out a few times before continued his plan.

So, where in the cabin could be Hannibal's room?

Fatefully, he found a kitchen sooner. That wasn't a part of the original plan but when it happened... Will did not think twice about it and grabbed one of knives there. The cabin seemed safer with that piece of steel in his hand. Despite all his efforts, chains kept making sounds like if he would be haunting some old castle vaults. In any way Hannibal could overhear it all - so why wasn't he on Will's heels already?

The cabin turned out to be bigger than Will expected. He found a place which most likely belonged to Chiyoh - and left it immediately. Then, behind the fifth door he opened, waited Hannibal's room. But Hannibal wasn't there; only an empty bed with a crumpled blanket on top. Strange to admit but Will smelled him there. That made him to be sure he found the right room. Slowly, step by step, he walked toward the bed. His hand was trembling when Will reached it to touch its mattress. The cloth was still warm from body heat.

_Damn!_

Will's head turned right at the moment when Hannibal entered the room. Their eyes met, for the first time after so long, but only for a second. Then Hannibal's eyes slid down to the knife in Will's palm.

"Did you come to kill me, Will?"

"And..." He cleared his throat. "And did you?" Hannibal smiled, but it reminded of a sad smile too much.

"I'm not the one with a knife." He showed Will his empty hands.

"I'm not the one who has tied me to the bed!" Will answered really quickly, like if he had to justify his decision to bring a weapon. Hannibal's face looked so tired when he simply nodded.

"If you don't want to kill me, let me go back to the bed. My body is still healing and needs to rest." Now, Will nodded but clenched on the knife stronger and kept an eye on each Hannibal's move.

"I was thinking, Hannibal," Will said when the doctor lay down, closed his eyes. He sat at the edge of the bed and Hannibal moved his legs to make more space for him. "You gave me long days and nights to do so... Why didn't you come to see me?"

"I think we both needed the time, Will."

"Hm..." He let chains and the hand with knife rest in his lap. But still held it, prepared to fight. "I would like to tell you I'm sorry for the cliff... But I'm not."

"Maybe you are sorry that we have survived, then?" Hannibal suggested. He seemed calm as always, no sign of any emotion seeped out of him. Will thought about what he just said.

"No, I'm not either." Such answer surprised Will himself but soon he realized it was true. He wanted to be alive and wanted to be right here, with Hannibal.

"That is a good beginning," sight Will's tired companion.

"As I said, I was thinking. About our future and the past. I've thought... What if I had said you that sentence before everything went wrong."

"Which sentence?"

"If you love me, you'd stop. All your games with my mind. All the murders and lies. Just stop, for me." After these words, Hannibal's eyes opened widely and sought Will's face.

"Will, I-"

"Don't worry, Hannibal. I haven't meant it."

"Why? Maybe I would leave these things for you..." A corner of Will's mouth quirked up.

"You wouldn't. And if so, you wouldn't be yourself anymore - couldn't be really happy." On the edge of his bed, Will moved a bit closer toward Hannibal. _Does he really care about my happiness?_ asked Hannibal silently, while Will continued: "It took me a long time to finally understand this... People who are trying to change their beloved ones don't really love them. It's not true love. They don't love who their beloved ones are, they rather fell in love with a dreamed idea of them which has never existed. Such relationships can't be happy..."

"What does it mean for us, Will? Did you come here to change me," Hannibal's eyes slowly found the knife again, "or to love me?"

"I don't know... But if I'll stay with you, then because I love you, the real you - with everything that belongs to you. It still isn't easy for me."

"Life never is. And it's even more complicated when you want to share it with someone else."

"Yeah..." Will raised his hand but before he could decide about the move, chains disturbed him. "Can you...?"

"I would love to, but only Chiyoh has the key."

"Ah, okay." Will laughed. "She is gonna be sooo angry!" Actually, he had no idea why it seemed this funny to him. Chiyoh has promised him suffering if he would be stupid enough and tried to break the chains again... And Will had no reason to doubt her words. Hannibal just returned him a smile.

"Didn't you hurt yourself? Show me your hand." With evident nervousness, Will held out his arm toward him. Hannibal's fingers were cold when they touched Will's skin. But they were also thousand times warmer than Chiyoh's touches. Metaphorically. Will couldn't stop the shiver that rippled down his spine as Hannibal moved the handcuff and stroked a painful reddish circle around his wrist.

"That's nothing. It'll be fine, soon." Will claimed and stole the hand from Hannibal's, although he didn't want to. He liked the soft, calming touch but- _So, why?! Huh._

"Will, there is something you should know. I don't want to play with you anymore. It was fun until you tried to kill yourself. No fun outweigh the risk of losing you forever." That was... Very unexpected. Will wasn't prepared for such level of sincerity.

"It's-" he wanted to fight Hannibal's words but barely could at the moment. "I'm still not sure... ...if there is a future for us, together." Surprisingly, Hannibal smiled at him again.

"You don't have to decide everything tonight, do you?"

"No, probably not." Will sighed. "Maybe I let you sleep now, sorry for waking you up." He lifted himself off the bed and did a few steps in the door's direction.

"Never apologize for coming to me, Will."

This, suddenly, was too much. Memories clutched him firmly like a straitjacket. He stopped and turned back, hands with knife and chains trembled.

"Hannibal?"

"Yes?"

"May- I- sleep in here, with you, tonight?" Will cough to clear his tightened throat. "I hate the other room. And I think I've broken my bed." That was his terrible way how to say: _I missed you; I missed you so much. And I don't want to leave you now._

"Sure," Hannibal whispered barely hearable. Will moved like a shadow before he slipped into the bed. Hannibal still lay on his side when Will took a place behind his back. Cold chains wrapped his body as Will climbed over him. And Hannibal knew he did not give up the knife. This was going to be a dangerous night, yet Hannibal felt only pleasant vibes. He couldn't forget what happened on the cliff, that Will had tried to kill him during the most intimate moment they had ever shared; but he could forgive. What Hannibal wanted the most were they both alive and together. And, hopefully, this time in peace.

"Be careful with the knife, Will. We haven't even healed up from the last time..."

"Don't make any sudden moves and we'll be alright."

Hannibal tried to turn himself to see Will's face. But before he could finish the move he felt a knifepoint licking on his neck.

"Don't...!" growled his empath.

"Please, don't be scared, Will. I wouldn't do anything-"

"Just stay there, okay? We're going to sleep now."

"Okay, as you wish." The knife slowly withdrew from his skin. Hannibal felt a tear of blood flowing down his nape but didn't move.

"I love you, Will. You know that, right? Good night."

"Good night, Hannibal." Will's lips touched Hannibal's skin where the knifepoint had opened the small wound. He left there a short bloody kiss before closed his eyes. None of them expected that; it was just something what happened. Thanks to it Hannibal fell asleep with a slight smile on his face. Now, he was sure Will would not leave him. At least, not tonight.

 

** Epilogue **

It was an early morning when Chiyoh arrived back to the cabin with supplies of fresh food and medicaments. As usual, she left these things in the kitchen and hurried to check on Will. What was her surprise when she found only the broken bed instead of him in the room. Chiyoh quickly returned to the kitchen, just to discover that one knife was missing.

"Chikoshō!" she whispered sharply before grabbed a gun. Hannibal's room naturally had to be the first place where to go. Unfortunately, Chiyoh was almost sure that it would be too late. _That little bastard Will!_ She stopped by the door, however no smell of blood leaked into the air. And she heard someone to breathe inside. Maybe her expectations were wrong in the end...

Chiyoh very carefully pushed a doorknob and opened without any sound. Hannibal didn't wake up - and he always did during these days, when she entered his room. Never mind how quiet she was. But now he kept sleeping. Chiyoh finally lowered her gun. It felt so strange to see Will sleep beside Hannibal, his hands, and chains wrapped around Hannibal's body... That missing knife was lying on the mattress next to them. Simply unbelievable how relaxed their bodies remained within each other despite the never-ending circumspection of their minds when they were awake. She took the knife away. Instead, she put there a small key to Will's handcuffs and leg irons. Now it was on Hannibal to protect himself. She placed all the food where it belonged and left a short note on a kitchen table. It was time to start living her own life again. Whatever would happen next wasn't in her hands anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, leave here some for me if you can :-)


End file.
